


Star Trek Enterprise Fanfiction (Malcolm Reed x Hoshi Sato)

by RoniDrakaina



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Eventual Romance, Exploration, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Multi, Romance, Science Fiction, Slow Romance, Starship Enterprise (Star Trek)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27939839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoniDrakaina/pseuds/RoniDrakaina
Summary: Malcolm Reed had always been attracted to the vulcan science officer, not only once did he call her sexy amongst his friends. But what happens when he starts to develop subtler feelings for another member of the crew, one much more close to him, one he has breakfast with almost every morning.What happens when the hard and disciplined Malcolm starts to really notice the intelligence and friendliness of the communications officer...*************************This started out as a Hoshi/Malcolm Fanfiction, but there will probably be other showcased chemistry as well.Hope you enjoy! - Roni Drakaina
Relationships: Hoshi Sato & T'Pol, Hoshi Sato/T'Pol, Malcolm Reed & Hoshi Sato, Malcolm Reed/Hoshi Sato
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The usual breakfast

A human male woke up in a room. He opened his eyes and stared at the grey ceiling of his quarters. He closed his eyes again and breathed in, there was no particular smell, just the usual air recycled by the ship's life support and ventilation system. After a few minutes he got up, walked to the sink and washed his face, then looked into the mirror above it. He saw a young man, with brown eyes and short brown hair, his subtle grin was in place.

5 minutes later he left his quarters, fully clothed in his uniform of a tactical officer. He walked the known way towards the mess hall, on the way he met a few crewmates, he greeted all of them and smiled politely.

He reached the mess hall, the door opened in front of him as always, there were quite a few people sitting at tables, eating, drinking and talking. He made himself a tea and grabbed a piece of pie from the food bar, he looked around the room. The captain was always eating in his dining room, T'pol always joined him and it seemed that ensign Tucker was with them as well. After a few moments of searching he found Hoshi, sitting alone at a table. He made his way towards her.

"Mind if I join you?" he asked upon reaching her.

Hoshi registered his presence, looked up at him, smiled a little and said: "Of course not, sit down."

He sat himself next to her.

"You seem to be in a good mood." Hoshi said observantly.

"Yes I am!" Malcolm said smiling brightly "I had a good night sleep."

"And good dreams it seems." Hoshi said smiling back. "You're practically glowing."

Malcolm thought back upon the night and his dreams, yes his dreams were good, he had dreamed of T'pol. "Yes they were." he said happily.

"Well that's nice." said Hoshi, dropping her gaze back to her food.

"What about you?" Malcolm asked, looking at her, she looked a little sleepy. "You look like you didn't sleep so well."

"Well thank you for the compliment." Hoshi said grinning. "Actually I didn't, but nothing serious I just had some nightmares."

Malcolm watched her, but she said no more about the matter and concentrated her attention on her food for the rest of breakfast.  
  



	2. On the Bridge

Everyone on the bridge was at their stations, the captain was in his office as there was nothing interesting going on at the time; they were just flying through space, heading to some new mission. 

Technically T'pol was now in command, but as it would be pointless for her to sit in the captain's chair when there were no orders to be given, she was working from her science officer's station. 

Malcolm was sitting at his console and checking the readings of the ship, but as much wasn't happening at the moment, he simultaneously studied alien ship schematics on his padd. From time to time he looked up to gaze at subcommander T'pol. She was sitting at her console and looked very attractive in her skin-tight Vulcan uniform, even when she wasn't doing anything particular at the moment. 

Hoshi sat at her communication's station, she had a device plugged in one of her ears, but because there were currently no communications in the sector, she tried to translate an ancient Vulcan text on her padd, to train her Vulcan.

Suddenly Hoshi felt something, she looked up and saw something blue on the screen.

"What is that?" she spoke out her question.

"What?" asked Travis, turning to her.

"That on the screen." she said pointing at it.

Travis looked to where she was pointing and puckered his eyebrows.

"I'll try to magnify it." he said. The blue dot became bigger, he magnified it again, but it didn't help much.

"We need to be closer in order to scan it." announced T'pol.

"Alright, altering course." said Travis.

"Maybe we should alert the Captain." said Malcolm.

"Indeed." agreed T'pol, she pushed a button on her console and spoke: "Captain, requesting your presence on the bridge. We found something that might interest you."

A few minutes later Captain Archer arrived on the bridge, in the meantime, Travis took the ship closer to the mysterious phenomenon.

"It seems to be a nebula of some kind, or a star cluster, in any case, there's gas." said Travis.

Hoshi looked at it, its strange blue turquoise colour and mysterious glow from hundreds of stars entranced her. Something was calling her there, it seemed magnetic and irresistibly beautiful. Hoshi felt extremely relaxed, her mind was at peace and she started hearing a calming sound, it was like the murmur of the sea. The waves washing against little stones and shells up and down in a never-ending constant rhythm. She came into an almost meditative state of mind and didn't pay any attention to the things that her crewmates were discussing around her.

T'pol announced the more correct composition of the nebula and began scanning for planets, meanwhile, the captain was discussing with the other officers whether to fly into the nebula or not, many were curious and wanted to explore this beautiful and rare phenomenon.

Reed himself found it quite beautiful, he said his thoughts out loud and then turned to T'pol. "What about you subcommander?" he asked.

"I find it...aestheticly pleasing." she said calmly.

Malcolm chuckled at her typically Vulcan answer. "What about you Hoshi?" he asked.

No answer.

"Hoshi?" Malcolm said, turning around to look at her. He saw her sitting at her console, staring entranced at the screen.

"Hoshi?" he said again.

She didn't react.

Now other people noticed what was happening and started worrying. Travis stood up and went to her console. By now even Captain Archer noticed that Hoshi wasn't reacting.

"Hoshi?" Captain Archer said.

Travis reached her and cautiously put his hand on her shoulder, at his touch she moved and woke up from her dream-like state. 

"What-what's wrong?" she asked as though nothing strange had happened.

"You weren't reacting, even when we called your name." said Captain Archer.

"It was like you were in some kind of trance." said Travis.

"I-I feel fine." said Hoshi, all the time that she had been staring so fixedly at the screen a strange feeling washed over her. She felt at peace and intrigued by the nebula, but there was also something else...

"Are you sure?" asked Travis.

"Yes, I-well I could hear something when I looked at it. Like whispering voices or more like the splashing of water, like waves on the ocean." she described it.

"Maybe doctor Phlox should take a look at you." suggested Captain Archer with a worried look.

"Perhaps that would be better." she agreed.

"Travis please escort her to sickbay." said Captain Archer.

Travis nodded and escorted Hoshi to the turbo-lift, holding her arm gently in case she would get dizzy. Malcolm followed them with his eyes until the turbo-lift door closed. T'pol also watched them leave, when the door closed, she looked away and her gaze met lieutenant Reed's. Malcolm quickly broke the eye-contact, looking at his console and resuming his work. T'pol went back to scanning the nebula.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are enjoying this story! Please let me know in the comments, I appreciate all feedback as it helps me to grow as a writer!  
> -Roni Drakaina


	3. In Sickbay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the chapter...with some medical-babble :D But also some friendly interaction between Hoshi and Phlox.  
> I found those two made such good friends!  
> Enjoy! - Roni Drakaina
> 
> P.S. I dedicate this chapter to @Enterprisegal, the first one to leave kudos and comment on this story ^^ Thank you!!

"Well I couldn't find anything unusual about you, ensign." said Dr. Phlox with a voice that Hoshi always found soothing. "There only seems to be a slightly higher amount of theta waves in your parietal lobe." he said, pointing to the display on the wall which showed her brain scans.

"What does that mean?" Hoshi asked, also looking at the readings.

"Well, these brain waves are common in telepathic species."

"So...you think someone could have been trying to...contact me telepathically?"

"Could be...Do you have any betazoid friends?" Phlox asked, smiling brightly.

"Not that I know of." Hoshi replied, smiling back.

"I'll give you this sedative so that you don't get any headaches. Otherwise, you are alright, but I do suggest that you take some rest. I am relieving you of duty for the next few hours." he announced.

"Thank you, doctor, I do think a sleep will do me good. I didn't sleep so well last night." she sighed.

"Oh? How so?" Phlox inquired.

"I was having some nightmares." Hoshi replied, rubbing her neck. "But nothing too serious."

"Well, you know some cultures on earth found dreams to be very important. And even on Denobula, they hold a special meaning." Phlox said with a dreamy look.

"Yeah, my ancestors spoke of the dream realm..." Hoshi said, remembering the Asian paintings of gods and demons she saw in storybooks as a child. "But aren't those just myths?"

"Well, as a matter of fact, the part of your brain that doesn't operate in the awake state is active during sleep. Your subconscious mind. And it processes things differently than your rational day-mind." the Doctor said, matter-of-factly.

"Which means?" Hoshi asked, trying to see where this was going.

"Which means, that your dreams could be trying to tell you something. Some recurring themes, feelings, images, or people could be a pointer to something troubling you. Or they could also be events or memories which you have not fully processed yet."

Hoshi went quiet, pondering this information. It made sense and she always inclined towards seeing her dreams as meaningful. But if it was true that they were telling her something... How could she find out what and deal with it when they scared her?

"And how, how can I access that information if it always happens in my sleep?" she asked, looking up at Phlox.

"There are techniques." Phlox assured her. "Most common ones would be various types of meditation as well as breathing exercises, or a combination of both."

Hoshi nodded. "Doesn't Commander T'Pol meditate?" she suddenly remembered.

"Yes, she does." said Phlox, nodding. "That is a good idea, ensign, ask her about it. Perhaps she can help you. Do some form of guided mediation with you, at least for the start."

"You think she'd help me with this? She seems so distant to me." Hoshi complained, lowering her gaze.

"She's still getting used to this crew and ship, this is a foreign culture to her." Phlox said thoughtfully. "But you have also had some getting used to if I may say so. Personally, I see this as a wonderful opportunity for bonding." he added, smiling.

Hoshi nodded again, but still looked somewhat nervous.

"It certainly won't hurt to ask." Phlox said, giving her a big smile and patting her shoulder gently.

"Alright, I will." Hoshi said, returning his smile and getting off the bio-bed. "Am I free to go?" she asked, looking at Phlox.

"Oh yes, I just want you to take-" he went to a cupboard, "these with you." he said returning with a small box in his hands.

"Okay. What are they?" Said Hoshi, taking the little box in her hands and studying it.

"A mix of strong herbal extracts, one pill an evening should help you fall asleep more peacefully. It relaxes the body and unwinds the mind." he said.

Hoshi opened the box and sniffed at the content. "You can also make them into a tea if swallowing is not to your liking." he added with a chuckle after the funny face Hoshi made as a reaction to the smell.

"Alright, I will." Hoshi said. "Thanks for everything Doc." she smiled at Phlox and turned, walking to the door.

"Sweet dreams, Hoshi." Phlox said.

"To you too, Phlox." she replied, turning around and giving him a toothy smile.

"And remember! Optimism!" Phlox said and gave her the unique wide smile which denobulans were famous for.

Hoshi chuckled and left sickbay.


	4. Kartika Temple

Despite slight dizziness and a strange feeling in her stomach, Hoshi reached her quarters safely. Once inside she dimmed the lights and headed straight for the bathroom. She took her clothes off and stepped into the shower, turning the water on. She had to raise the setting to make it warmer, her fingertips all of a sudden feeling ice cold. Steam rose from the warm water and as Hoshi looked at it, it seemed to change to a turquoise hue. Several seconds later tiny stars appeared in Hoshi's vision and started dancing in the blue steam, it was starting to look awfully similar to the nebula she had seen on the viewing screen. She turned the water off and got out, quickly drying herself and putting on her pajamas as she felt her knees starting to buckle beneath her. By the time she reached her bunk bed her stomach seemed to be spinning. She fell dizzy, disoriented. She shortly considered calling Phlox but thought decided to try lying down first. She remembered a piece of advice that both Phlox and Malcolm had given her several times over the past months. _When feeling stressed, disoriented or trapped, take deep breaths, the oxygen will help your system._ She tried it and it seemed to be working, both her head and stomach seemed to calm down somewhat. Covered with her blanket she felt better, warm and somehow safer, like in a cocoon or womb. Turning to the side she started out of her windows at the stars outside. Her eyelids felt heavier and she slid into a curious half-sleep, her dreams felt more like visions.

_On the Parveen World, in the Kartika temple, the Priestesses stood in a circle holding hands over a pool of water. The velvet dark sky jeweled with stars glittered above their heads, as the temple had no roof. The darkness of the sky intermingled with the gas clouds and distant blue stars of the cluster which together created magnificent shades of blues and turquoises stretching from one end of the horizon to the other. The temple's walls were of silver glittering stone, with great openings between the columns. The openings or doorways were partly covered by richly coloured pieces of fine woven fabric. The whole temple looked more like a woven net or a coral structure than a building. The priestesses wore glittering dark clothes, with colorful symbols upon them and shiny cloaks reaching to their feet. They thought of the Starship that had neared their cluster. They knew it would come to visit them again, but now it had to continue on its course... which was now steered in another direction, than before, as fate had it._


End file.
